Just Below the Surface
by Lisa Staires
Summary: The Dib is acting weird since an incdent last summer. Involving a certain green menace, and he stubburnly refuses to admit there's something there. Will things change between them after a mishap in battle or will he loose the change when Zim is taken by his vengeful former leaders. Time to find out what's just below the surface.
1. Red Faced Dibs are Funny

_I donot own Invader Zim, but I just couldn't resist the urge to try my hand at a ZADR. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think._ _~L~_

Zim sat in his usual seat by the door, the Dib thing in his usual spot, but something was off. The Dib had been staring at him a lot. Sure he did that usually but every time Zim would turn to glare at the annoying creature his face got all red and he would look away. It was getting seriously annoying. It was working on his very last nerve. He knew this had something to with what had happened last year, after the Dib had spied on him and caught him shirtless. Luckily for him this was the last class of the day.

Six years on this mud ball, four of which he had spent in exile since that damn trial. He was still bitter over that whole thing realizing right after it that they had been stringing him along for their own sick amusement. Zim growled slamming his fist on his desk, it ticked him off beyond reason. He glanced around realizing he had drawl attention to himself. He waved to them nervously, after his trial he had calmed down a lot no more random outbursts, yelling or insult throwing between him and the Dib. They had actually made a truce at skool at least to not fight, insult or accuse each other. The bell rang Zim jumped up getting out of there as quickly as possible, but as per usual his fangirls were already waiting for him.

"Hi Zim." "Zim, do you need any company on your way home?" Zim wanted to roll his eyes so bad it was painful instead a smooth smile curved his lips as he looked at the many girls around him. He had become quite popular with the females over the years and he found he enjoyed it sometimes, but right now he just wanted to escape. "Sorry ladies but spaceboy here is going with me." Dib called from behind Zim propping his elbow up on the doorframe above the Irken's head just to rub it in that he was still taller by a foot. The girls scattered seeing the crazy Membrane boy hanging around Zim.

Zim rolled his eyes looking up at the human still leaning there like it was a normal for him to be there. "What do you want, Dib-stink?" Zim asked putting his hands on his hips giving him an annoyed look. Dib just smirked pushing himself off the frame. "Not a thing, Zim. Just figured I'd save you from the raging hormonal females that would just love to tear your clothes off. Oh wait maybe I shouldn't then they'd see what you really are, but then again I would want to see it." Dib explained looking thoughtful for a split second before he realized what he had said and turned red.

Whirling around he walked away quickly trying to hide something, it really confused Zim but he wasn't going to pursue it right now. Zim smirked sneaking out of the skool as quickly as he could before those females came back. Walking back to his base he was surprised to find the Dib waiting for him, that was odd normally Dib was chasing him here in the afternoons. "My my Dib-thing, just couldn't wait to see the amazing Zim again. Zim is starting to wonder if you have a thing for him." Zim exclaimed cockily walking up to the human.

"In your wet dreams, spaceboy. You know you want this." Dib retorted with a grin gesturing to himself. This had become their usual banter as of late, it confused Zim but he rolled with it. Of course learning all sorts of perverse terms just so he could throw them at this annoying creature was sort of fun especially when he could make him turn red. "Now now Dib-thing, we both know Zim doesn't dream and it is you that have the wet dreams of the sexy invader standing before you." Zim practically purred out purposely stepping into the human's personal space and as expected he went ridged his face turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Have you been probing my dreams?" He asked turning even redder he had let something slip. Zim's smirk grew into something completely wicked he was going to win this one. "Oh Zim has been probing alright. Finding all sorts of interesting things in that giant head of yours. Why don't you tell Zim all about it?" He said in smooth sexy tone that had the human backing up very quickly.

"Zim guesses he wins this round filthy huyman. You should know better than to take on an invader." Zim called with a maniacal laugh watching the Dib turn tail and run. Oh how he loved winning these little arguments, it made his day so much better. With an amused hum he turned to his base walking up to the door.

Dib had made it home hiding himself away in his room forgetting to shut the door, still feeling the lessened warmth on his face. "Ugh I let him get to me again. How do I keep falling into those? I know he's just messing with me. What is wrong with me in the first place? It's not like I like him or anything so why?" Dib ranted to himself pacing his room trying to figure it out.

"You so like him. You just don't want to admit it to yourself." Gaz said quietly from his door leaning on frame with a smirk. Dib went a brilliant shade of red not daring to look at her. "I I do not. We're enemies. We hate each other. It's impossible to like that jerk." Dib grumbled stomping his foot on the floor only made her smirk broaden.

"Suit yourself live in denial. Eventually all that your hiding is going to come to the surface, then there's no going back." Gaz said coolly turning and walking into her room slamming the door without another word. Dib sighed shutting his door walked over and flopped unceremoniously down in his computer chair. Deciding it was a good idea to check on the space lizard, he switched on the cameras he had hidden on the house level a few years back. He pulled up the living room view first finding Gir and Mini Moose on the couch watching Tv, he noticed the Zim's wig and contacts on the arm of the couch. Switching to the kitchen view what he saw when it came in clear had his jaw hanging open and eyes wide the hot blush from earlier coming back with a vengeance.

Zim's gloves were sitting on the counter and he was in the process of pulling off his shirt. Dib's eyes devoured every inch of exposed skin realizing Zim wasn't a thin little stick anymore, now that he could see him clearly unlike last summer. He had smooth lean muscles, well defined muscles at that. Zim looked down at himself running his fingers down his chest and stomach then his thumb looped under the rim of his pants smirking. 'I wonder if those idiot Tallest would be envious of Zim now.' Zim purred bringing his other hand down to his pants unbuttoning them. Dib felt like a cooked lobster quickly switching the cameras off with a shuddered breath.

He could feel his arousal gulping at the pain of it being confined. Why did this get to him so much? What was it about his soft green skin and well defined muscles that had him reeling? Nope, nope, no he was not going there, if he did he truly was messed up. He jumped up dashing to the bathroom, time for a very very cold shower.

Zim started laughing after he heard the "hidden" camera stop recording. "That stoopid Dib doesn't even realize Zim knew they were there. Zim knew those would come in handy one day. Zim bets his face was priceless." He exclaimed loudly laughing even harder at the mental images of what his face must have looked like. "Computer take Zim to the lab!" He exclaimed hopping up on the trash can. 'Ugh fiiiinnneee...' The AI replied sounding very annoyed at the moment.

After getting down to the lab he wondered over to the storage room where he kept all of his clothing and disguises. Looking through them he finally came across the shirt he was looking for. Pulling on the black compression shirt, he smirked seeing it showed off his lean muscles perfectly. Grabbing a pair of his invader leggings walking back into the lab. He stripped out of his Tripp pants and quickly slipped them on finding that it almost blended seamlessly together. Tapping his fingers together a wicked smirk curved his lips.

"This is perfect. My evil prank will have the Dib-worm squirming like the slimy filth he is." Zim purred maniacal laugh erupting from his lips echoing through out the base. Seeing as the mention of probing his dreams seemed to set off a while new level of red on the Dib. This was the ultimate prank to get him to stop looking at the almighty Zim for a little while anyways.


	2. Prank Gone Wrong, Their Coming

_Well this should be ahem interesting. I wonder how well this will go, hee hee..._ _~L~_

Night had fallen over the city, Dib flopped down belly first onto his bed, grabbing his pillow hugging it tightly yawning against it. He groaned in frustration he had tried everything to get that image of Zim out of his head. Sure yeah, he thought about the Irken a lot but not like this. It all started after he had seen him last year shirtless, that's when he had started throwing a little more perverse comments his way, but it had surprised him when the spaceboy started throwing them back at him and teasing him with them. It some weird sort of way it was like they were flirting. He groaned again flipping over on his back staring up at the ceiling trying to stop thinking about him. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, his dreams of the Irked coming to haunt him.

Zim waited until midnight before heading over the Dib's base. Climbing up to the window with ease he pushed the window open finding the human sleeping. Slipping inside he squatted down on the edge of the bed watching Dib sleep. Feeling like he was being watched Dib shot up finding the alien that was torturing him in his dreams squatting on the edge of his bed. "Zim! What are you doing in my room?" Dib snapped grabbing his pillow about to throw it when he noticed the Irken's clothing showed off those lean muscles perfectly.

He openly stared a hot blush spreading across his face. "Eh, Zim came to infiltrate your dreams again, Dib-thing." Zim replied calmly giving a shrug watching the human's face turn redder, amber eyes roving over every inch of the Irken's body. It made Zim feel a bit tingly having eyes basically devouring him. Maybe it was a mistake to come here with the Dib acting so odd as of late.

"Eh, guess Zim should go before the Dib tries to capture him." Zim exclaimed about to climb out the window. A hand wrapped around his wrist pulling back surprisingly gentle. Zim whipped his head back around to the human confused. "W wait, I I want to ask you something." Dib stuttered pulling him gently until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into his magenta depths. Hesitantly Zim relaxed a little tiny bit finding this behavior even more odd than the others.

"What is it?" He asked surprisingly quiet averting his graze from his rival feeling all sorts of nervous. "C can Irkens fall in love with other species?" Dib asked nervously looking to his laptop afraid of the answer. "F for research purposes." He added like it was an after thought trying to hide his true intentions and curiosities. Zim's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in complete shock, a lavender blush appearing on his cheeks.

"W well there has been cases of that happening. When it does the invader is deemed a defect and is usually destroyed along with the mate they have chosen. Why are you so curious about that, Dib?" Zim finally asked confused as to why this information was needed and mentally cursing him for just calling him by his name. Dib looked ridiculously nervous, he was completely red faced resembling a tomato, he was fidgety looking at anything and everything except the Irken in front of him.

"N no reason. Just ah curious. I just wanted the information for my my research on your species." He stammered out hoping and praying to some unknown God that he bought it. Zim looked thoughtful tapping his fingers on his free hand against his bottom lip, just torturing Dib with temptation.

"Ridiculous you and Zim both know that, that information isn't relevant to your research. What is the real reason you wanted it?" Zim asked scooting onto the bed closer to the nervous and very red human. "I it seriously is j just for research. N no other reason." He stuttered again slightly panicked trying to think of a way out of this but with Zim moving closer to him any thoughts were gone like he had blown a fuse. Zim noticed his panic in an instant figuring false anger would work in this situation, since it seemed he wasn't going to get an answer.

Getting extremely close to the human, he narrowed his eyes glaring at him. "Zim does not know what you intend on doing with that information, but Zim will find out one way or the other." He growled pulling his wrist free and disappearing before Dib could utter another word. Dib stared at the open window, he slumped back on his headboard to tired to figure this out right now. Maybe he had a chance at what he wasn't sure but he'd just have to figure that out in the morning too. Laying back down on his bed he let sleep take him again.

Zim paced around his lab trying to figure out what was wrong with his rival. He knew the Dib probably noticed he was faking, but he'd worry about that later. Deciding it was a good idea to look into the human's behavior he pulled it up on his large computer screen. Scanning through it he felt his face heat up as he continued. It wasn't possible was it? The Dib was... was... In love with him...

Zim was completely confused the feeling in his spooch was like a million buttery flies fluttering around in there. He'd have to test this tomorrow, but for now he needed a cleanse he was feeling rather gross at the moment. A message appeared on his screen, it had the Irken scientist symbol on it. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened it. Reading over it quickly a cold fear raced down his spine. They were coming for revenge, they wanted him dead... Glancing at the corner of message the tiny text made him smile even though he was terrified it was an old friend giving him the warning.

The next morning came way too quickly for the both of them. Dib groaned rolling out of bed finding some random clothes for the day. Putting them on quickly throwing on his trench coat, grabbing his backpack and heading out the front door without a word. Finding himself walking a familiar path to Zim's base. Walking up to the strange house, he tossed a rock in the yard shocked to find the lawn gnomes not active. Cautiously he walked to the door gingerly knocking on it. Gir opened the door with a big smile.

"Hi Maarryy, whatcha doin here?" He asked in his usual loud high pitched voice. "Um I just came to see your master before skool. Can I come in?" Dib asked more than a little nervous, even though he knew Gir would let him in. "Okie Dokie!" Gir exclaimed loudly running into the kitchen probably to get Zim.

Dib walked inside shutting the door behind him looking around at the unchanging house level. A few minutes later the Irken entered the room in a pair of Tripp pants, shirt draped over his shoulder and boots nothing more. Dib's mouth hung open eyes opening nearly as wide as his glasses and the blush came back with no problem, he cursed his damn hormones at the moment. "What is that you need of Zim before skool, human?" Zim asked crossing his arms over his bare chest cocking his hip to the side.

"Um um well I just wanted to see you before skool so so maybe I could win an argument for once." Dib tripped all over his words trying to get them straight but failed miserably. Zim noticed this immediately figuring now was as good a time as any to test his theory. " Zim knows you came here to sneak a peek at him. Even though Zim can't blame you on that." Zim purred wondering closer to the flustered human.

"At least I'm not sneaking into your room while you were asleep. Probably wanted to do more than just probe my brain. You know you really wanted too." Dib snapped putting his hands on his hips with a satisfied confident smirk. Zim's smirk only grew glad he had brought up last night.

"Oh yes Dib, Zim wanted to run his hands all over your body and watch you quiver with lust underneath him. He wanted to hear you beg for more because he knew you would want it." Zim purred in a low husky tone that sent a white hot spiral of heat to the human's neither reign causing him to back up slowly. "Th that's not true. I I would never want my enemy like that." Dib stammered backing himself into the wall feeling horribly hot like the heater was on. Zim's smirk grew wider still walking up to the human trapping him in a cage of his pak legs leaning in close to him let his breath caress his lips.

" You wouldn't have been asking about Irkens falling in love with different species if you weren't thinking something along those lines. Zim is wondering if you think you can use that to expose him, because if you do you're a big headed fool." He whispered pressing against him, his lips almost touching Dib's. Dib was in shock panicking slightly he needed to get out of this before somethings were said or done. That was until Zim retracted his pak legs, stepping back and laughing so hard tears formed in the concerns of his eyes. Dib scowled at the laughing alien crossing his arms with a growl.

"The look on your face was priceless. Zim couldn't help himself." Zim exclaimed after catching his breath still holding his sides. "Tonight at midnight I'm going to kick your ass, then dissect you, space lizard." Dib snapped whirling toward the door storming out slamming it behind him. Zim's smirk fell knowing his little test proved his research was correct the Dib liked him even if he didn't realize it yet. This kind of made Zim upset for a strange reason he couldn't put his claw on. Shrugging it off he finished getting dressed heading off to skool, also knowing the Tallest would be sending someone to get him soon.


	3. What On Irk Did You Just Do?

_I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write. These two are just so confused and yet still can talk dirty making things even worse than they already were._ _~L~_

It was the afternoon now, Zim twirled his pencil bored out of his mind it was Friday the last class of the day and it was dragging. He glanced over at the Dib, he was still watching him with a glare and still turning red every time he looked at him, but Zim could tell there no hatred in that glare. He smirked flicking his tongue out at him watching his eyes widen and his face get redder snickering under his breath, the bell finally rang signaling it was time to go home. Zim got to his feet walking out instead of going his usual route out of the skool he took the long way around to the deserted side of skool knowing he could escape his female stalkers and the Dib. He slipped out a side door that led to the woods near the skool, smirking satisfyingly he used his pak legs to dash through the greenery to the park near his base.

Dropping to the ground he stepped out dusting himself off walking toward his base relieved to see that the Dib wasn't waiting for him this time. There was however a note on the door telling him where to meet the human for their battle tonight. Zim smirked he was hoping they'd have a battle it had been a while since they had one. He could use the Dib's new found weakness against him, the thought of making him squirm like the worm he was amused Zim greatly. He needed to prepare for this one it was going to fun.

Midnight came quickly enough, Zim had found him a comfortable spot in the shadows on top one of abandoned buildings near the field. He lay in wait for the Dib-human seeing him on the far end of the field doing just as he was. Zim used his pak legs to jump landing graceful on the ground eyes never leaving the human that was now charging toward him dagger drawn ready to cut him apart. He dodged, it caught his shirt though ripping it pretty good. Zim countered with his claws a hiss pushing through his teeth. "Nice try worm baby! Your probe missed it's mark." Zim exclaimed laughing darkly as his claws met the leather of Dib's trench coat catching hold of the cuff at the end of the sleeve.

Wrenching his coat sleeve free his smile turned into a warped smirk his weapon coming back around aimed to slice his eyes but the Irken was quick and nimble leaning back out of its range. "If I was going to probe you, spaceboy I'd use something much bigger. Who knows it might make you scream." Dib retorted his perverse innuendo making the alien laugh maniacally. Using his pak legs for a boost he sprung up over the human grabbing the collar of his trench on the way down effectively jerking it down his arms before gracefully rounding to standing a few yards away.

"Wearing clothing while probing someone isn't any fun, huyman. Besides I bet you aren't as big as you say you are." Zim exclaimed giggling behind his hand the human whirling around chucking his coat to the side. His smirk was borderline psychotic but the blush had formed like the alien had expected. Running at him again stabbing the blade forward missing him by an inch or so, as he spun out of the way his gloved claws running up his arm not cutting into his skin to his surprise. "You want to find out how big my probe is. I'll have to begging for it spaceboy." Dib replied smoothly knowing Zim wasn't too far behind him just waiting for his next move.

He could feel him so close to him, he was sure he could feel his breath on his neck. Twisting around blade first, Zim smirked arrogantly his claws slashing open Dib's forearm nimbly dodging the attack. "That color looks good on you, huyman. Maybe you should wear it all over your body." Zim purred jumping away licking the blood off his claws.

Dib glanced at his new wound smirking up at the alien. "Maybe I should wear it more often if it turns you on so much." He retorted throwing his dagger at the hot irritating green menace. Zim moved his head slightly, the dagger sailing by just barely nicking his cheek. His translucent pink blood sliding down his cheek, he smirked wiping his blood off with his thumb licking it as well.

It only seemed to rile the human up more, Dib truly wanted nothing more than to devour him at the moment. "I think your probe missed again, how unfortunate." Zim purred walking slowly toward the human, seeing dark look in his eyes. Dib smirked pulling out a scalpel, Zim stopped within two feet of him not daring to come any closer. He knew he was at a safe distance even if he threw it.

"I brought this just for you, Zim. It's going to look so delicious cutting you open." He said low and husky that underlying hunger making itself truly known. Zim looked down at his ripped up shirt, he easily ripped it completely off leaving him in his gloves, pants and boots. Running his fingers down his chest and stomach knowing the Dib was following them, a wicked smirk spread across his lips. "If you want to take me so bad, here Zim is. Waiting on your next move." He replied resting his hands on his hips, seeing the human was red faced again, but looked like he was about to jump him anyways.

"What's wrong, Dib-human? You look a little flustered. Didn't you know Zim would have to be shirtless to be taken." Zim purred husky and low making that comment ten times more perverse than it should have. "I don't know if I should now, sounds like you would like it a little too much." Dib growled back hungrily launching himself at the alien.

Zim caught the wrist holding the weapon, his other wrapped around the human pressing him close his claws raking down his back. Dib let out a shuddered moan, he was so close now oh so very close. Staring down into Zim's narrowed magenta orbs he caught a flicker of an unusual emotion in their depths. Dib had to get away before he did something stupid but it seemed his teenage brain had only one thing it wanted. In a quick move he leaned down pressing a hungry kiss on the alien's lips.

Zim's eyes went wide his lekku perking up in shock, he quickly let go using his pak legs to get some distance. "What on Irk was that, Dib?" Zim snapped staring at him in utter shock, he knew he liked him but really so fast. "I I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time." Dib whined his face completely flushed a lovely shade of red not daring to look at him. "Unfortunately this battle is a draw, huyman." Zim hissed using his pak legs to climb up the nearest abandoned building vanishing into the darkness, leaving Dib to ponder what he had just done and what could it mean.

Quickly grabbing his coat and running home he slammed open the front door shutting it loudly. Power walking up the stairs going into his room running his hands through his hair, he was a mess. Gaz poked her head out her door cracking an eye open deciding to torture her brother for whatever he did stupid there was only one reason he was out this late. "Either you found a girlfriend to prove me wrong or you did something really stupid." She said quietly already knowing it was the ladder, judging by how red his face was.

"No well I uh, I just did something really stupid to escape Zim." Dib whined pacing his room back and forth not sure how to handle this. "Oh you did something right. You just won me a bet." Gaz replied casually walking back into her room intent on texting her friend. "N no it's not like I liked it or anything." Dib snapped resuming his pacing, blush not dying down one bit.

"Yeah ok. I'll ask Zim on Monday. Now shut up I'm trying to play my game." Gas called slamming her door shut, leaving Dib to his own devices. That was probably the worst thing she could have ever done.

At Zim's base he paced the living room back and forth pondering this turn of events. "What's wrong, Mastah?" Gir asked curiously his large turquoise eyes following him. "The Dib just kissed me in the heat battle which caused it to be a draw." Zim exclaimed pacing faster like it was going to help him think of something.


	4. Hiding From the Truth

_Well they're confused, not sure what to do with themselves let alone each other. I wonder how Monday morning will go lol._ _~L~_

Gir's eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on his face. "Mastah, Mary luvz yuuu." Gir said happily drawing out the you, bouncing excitedly. Zim looked back at his crazy little robot. "I know, Gir. It makes Zim wonder what will happen to his rival now." Zim said quietly looking a little upset over it.

Gir stopped bouncing looking up at him with a bright smile. "Yuz, gonna getz married and hav lotz and lotz of babiez." Gir exclaimed with a loud fit of giggles starting to bounce around the room again. Zim glared at his crazy robot rolling his eyes. "Zim is going into sleep mode. You and Mini Moose guard the base." Zim grumbled wondering down into his lab hopefully he could hide.

The next two days were hell on the both of them. Dib hid in his room refusing to go outside of the parameters of the house in fear he might find himself at a certain Irken's base. He wasn't sure how to even react to his own actions at this point, he screwed up. Zim remained in his lab monitoring the skies for anything that could be considered Irken. In the back of his head to kiss that had occurred chewed at his insides making it even harder to concentrate on their impending arrival. Knowing this could be the last time he would ever see Earth or Dib. In some strange sense his defective personality longed for the presence of his human enemy.

Monday morning came way too quickly for the human and alien. Dib groaned getting out of bed glancing down at his patched up arm with a sigh. Quickly dressing in a blood red shirt with black lettering saying 'of course I talk to myself I need expert advise' on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, usual combat boots and his trench coat. With a heavy sigh he dragged himself down the stairs finding Gaz waiting for him. "Ready to go see your alien?" She asked with a smirk her fingers tapping faster than humanly possible on her game slave.

Dib blushed looking away not sure if he should answer or not either way she would win. "Lets going before I decide to stay home today." Dib grumbled stomping over to the front door opening it. Dib was surprised she didn't grill him any more than that, about the situation at hand. It didn't take long for the hi skool to come into view and not too much more to reach the doors. Once inside Dib found his obsession leaning against the wall by their first period class. He wore a black shirt with neon green lettering saying 'too hot for you' on it, a pair of tattered black skinny jeans, and black neon green strapped combat boots. His fan club would greet him as they passed him, he'd give them a lazy smirk running a hand through his loosely tousled wig.

Dib felt a twinge of what he assumed was jealousy. One of the popular girls walk up to him. They started talking and Zim looked seriously annoyed rubbing at his patched cheek. Deciding it was time to step in, Dib sauntered over them, leaning on the lockers looking down at Zim. "Hey spaceboy, how's your cheek?" He asked feeling a slight blush coming on, smirking when the make up clown cringed walking off not wanting to be anywhere near him.

Zim turned his head staring up at the human, an adorable lavender hint dusted his cheeks. "It's fine, just a little rough romp in the bed. How's your arm and eh back?" Zim asked smoothly even with the blush his smirk looking suggestively sexy at the moment. "Oh they're wonderful, seems my plaything Friday loves to play rough with me. What a coincidence." Dib replied not as smooth and he knew he looked like a cooked lobster noticing that the alien had seen the shirt, making his adorable blush darken.

"Excuse me, Dib-thing. I have something to tend to over there." Zim exclaimed scurrying off as quickly as he could. Dib was surprised he had made an escape so quickly, but shook it off. He was probably as nervous about this whole kiss thing as he was, just not showing it like usual.

Zim slipped into the auditorium glad he had found this his freshmen year. There was no one here this early in the morning it was perfect. Plopping down in a seat a few rows down from the door, a heavy sigh escaping his lips hands scrubbing at his face. A hand shot out of the shadows grabbing his shoulder. He shrieked jumping out of the seat whirling around to find the Dib's scary sister standing there. "So how was it?" She asked cocking a brow waiting for his reply.

"Zim has no idea what you are talking about, human." Zim replied folding his arms over his chest, very confused by her question. "How was the kiss, idiot? I know my brother likes you even if he's too much of a coward to admit it." Gaz said with a shrug her smirk growing seeing the lovely flush of lavender on his face.

"I it was disgusting. Z Zim can't believe he did something so stoopid. "Zim snapped trying to sound irritated but it sounded weak even to himself. Her smirk grew turning to walk to the doors, looking over her shoulder. "Seems you're both in denial." She said quietly disappearing out the doors leaving the Irken more flustered than before. Zim hated this feeling every time he saw or thought about that human, he could have sworn his spooch was trying fly away with all those buttery flies going nuts in there.

Maybe the Gaz-beast was right, maybe he was denying it. He needed time to think this through, because in truth there was no point, if he may not be coming back. Maybe he should try this human lovey thing, but for today he needed to get away from this annoying place. He hadn't been absent from skool in a while so one day wouldn't hurt anything. Walking over to the unlocked fire escape door, he slipped out heading back to his base.


	5. You Are My Secret and the Mad Scientist

**Things are about to get dark, you had been warned. Poor Zim and Dib they're both having issues.** **~L~**

Getting closer to his base something felt off, the buttery flies were replaced with a horrible feeling. Wondering up to the front door, a dread washed over him something was very wrong and he knew what it was. Cautiously he pushed it open seeing the power was cut to the house level and he knew it wasn't the work of humans. He needed to leave the Dib so kind of message to warn him. He didn't have time to hack the phone systems or emails, so he dashed over to the creepy monkey picture scratching out a message on the canvas. Nervously he walked into the kitchen finding the lifeless gray orbs of his SIR unit staring blankly at the ceiling, his chest ripped open wires torn out violently. He heard the distressed squeaks of Mini Moose down in the lower levels then a bang and silence settled in again. Out of the ceiling a metal tentacle slowly came down, Zim whirled cutting it with a pak leg an angry hiss pushing through his teeth.

Grabbing it quickly he jerked the Irken it was attached too down, he fell to the floor with a pained growl. He jumped up his blazing green eyes narrowing on Zim, he came at him claws bared ready to kill if need be. The brawl was on claws, pak legs and sharp teeth was all there was. Finally having enough of this short bastard Zim caught him just right in the chest causing him to fall into the large screen Tv, his pak leg followed after him ramming through his chest and pak He was gone in a matter of second, Zim pak leg returned to him watching as the corpse crumpled to the floor. Sensing the incoming tentacle he rolled away from it, seeing a red eyed female drop to the floor in a low crouch, a little blush on her face. It somewhat flattered Zim that she found his height appealing but now was not the time for that. He charged her landing a few good scratches on her side and stomach, while she did a good job of getting one of his arms. Managing somehow to rip his shirt completely off he didn't see the tentacle until it was to late it had already attached to his pak, a surge of electricity shot through him causing such an intense pain it knocked him out.

Back at skool Dib was starting to worry. Zim had missed first period and second period was about to end. Did didn't know why but something felt wrong besides the obvious kiss issue. He knew Zim wouldn't turn tail and run from something so simple, it just wasn't his style. Sending a quick text to Gaz letting her know he was leaving early, the bell rang and he walked out quickly heading to his obsession's base. His mind kept wondering to the kiss, but also the Irken himself. When he got to Zim's hideout he knew something was wrong it didn't have it's unusual glow like normal, it put him on edge.

He noticed the gnomes looked dead, no lasers coming out of those. He ran to door feeling unnerved finding that it was ajar, swallowing a lump in his throat he opened the door. Noticing first Zim hanging lifelessly from a tentacle that was connected to another Irken with a second standing on his other side. Quickly taking note of the human they hissed out curses in Irken, before pressing a button to teleport them away. Dib stared at the vacant spot where they had stood for a good minute before it finally sunk in that Zim was gone. "NO NO NO NO!!! WHAT THE HELL??? BRING HIM BACK DAMNIT!!! I NEED HIM!!! I... need... him..." Dib screamed trailing off at the end, his eyes searching the room for anything that could help only now noticing the dead Irken crumpled on the floor.

His eyes continued to roam until they llanded on the scratched note on the canvas. 'Dib the Empire have come to get Zim. If Zim survives we shall have a long talk about this kissing thing. ~Zim~' Dib's eyes widened tears starting to burn them as he read it over and over again. Pulling out his pocket knife he sliced the message off the picture clinging to it for dear life, he dropped to his knees tears now pouring out of him, blurring his vision badly. It felt like hours he just sat there and sobbed holding the material tightly to his chest.

A thought hit him where was Gir and Mini Moose. Stumbling to his feet wiping his eyes angrily on the sleeve of his trench coat, he stumbled into the kitchen finding the lifeless SIR. It horrified him at the brutality taken out on such a sweet weird little robot, on the counter he found Mini Moose with a laser hole blasted through him. Gathering them in his arms he ran home all the way there he continued to mumble. "Everything is going to be ok." Skidding into the garage placing them on the work bench. Digging around he found the tools he had stolen from Zim years ago and turned back to them beginning to work on them.

Several hours later he growled in frustration, he had made some headway but not enough and he really didn't feel like asking Tak's ship that would be one fight too many. Hanging his head he trudged into the house pulling out the canvas clenching to his chest the tears welling up all over again. He couldn't handle this, all of this was just too much to handle at one time. He walked into his room, the tears fell and a strange little giggle came out of his mouth followed by an offset smile. Gently tucking the canvas into his pocket he hugged himself tightly tremors shaking him, then something snapped inside he began pulling his hair, ripping at his clothes then turning his crazed eyes on his room ready to demolish it. Tearing down everything off the walls that wasn't Zim related, going to his bed pocket knife in hand he cut and ripped it almost in half tossing it like a rag doll. Ripping his pillows with a strange super human strength before his deranged gaze fitted on his laptop.

Skulking over to it he rammed the knife through it electricity crackling wildly making his giggles turn into a maniacal laugh. "No one will know your secrets Zim, except me hee hee. I will have you and no else can." He whispered in a shaky unnerving voice, slowly stumbling over to his closet he tore through his cloths until his hands landed on the last piece he wanted. Pulling out a box labeled Zim he brought it to his chest, crumbling to the floor with it the sobs returned causing jerks in his shoulders and giggles that came every so often.

Zim woke in what he knew was a cell deep in the bowels of the armada, he only had basic life support functions on his pak they must have locked it while he was out, and full hand restraints? Wow they must not trust him at all, for some odd reason that amused him greatly. He sighed there was no use fighting back if he wanted to survive he'd have be patient and bide his time. The sound of the doors unlocking told him, he was about to have visitors. Floating up to his clear cell was none other than the Tallest Red and Purple. "So nice to see you again, Zim. My, you've gotten tall since we last saw you." Red said casually looking him over surprised he hadn't stupidly jumped up to praise them.

Zim gave them a cocky smirk sitting up, he knew what they were expecting and it wasn't happening. "Yes, Zim has grown quite a bit over the passed four years." He answered calmly leaning his head back against the clear wall behind him. "I'm surprised at how calm you are, normally you're praising us the minute you see us. What happened to your cheek there?" Purple asked curiously surprised by how calm and collected he was, not the same crazy Irken at the trial.

"Oh this it's nothing. The Dib-worm cut Zim, must have been poisoned since it won't heal." Zim replied with a smirk staring up at the ceiling, he knew he had just told them a complete lie about his cheek but it was more fun this way. "Well, I assume you know why your here?" Red asked finding Zim's increased height coupled with this new personality and well muscled upper body kind of hot but he'd never admit to that. "Zim was wondering what took you so long to exact your revenge." Zim replied smoothly the smirk growing on his lips that was just as smooth as his voice.

"Well since you know then I assume you know what's coming next." Purple snapped getting annoyed with his indifference. "Do your worst, Zim will survive. You never know torture might just turn him on since he's been corrupted by Earthlings." Zim said cockily his smirk turning suggestive, eyes smoldering as they settled on the now very flustered Irken leaders. They were dumbfounded floating away quickly to flustered to say anything else causing Zim to snicker under his breath. A few minutes later two guards walked up to his cell, they were shorter than him and looked a little nervous.

"Time for you to go visit the Scientist Nex." The guard on the left said with a crude yet nervous smirk. Standing up proud and tall, he walked over to the cell door waiting patiently for them to open it. He knew he could take them out easily but there was more guards outside the main door he knew it. Once it was opened they warily grabbed his arms pulling him down many halls going deeper into the ship to the lab. Finally entering the large room, the Scientist Nex was three quarters Zim's height, sickly pale skin, unnervingly bright green eyes and one of his lekku was twisted horribly at the end missing the tip, this Irken as a whole was just creepy. The guards walked him over to an exam table, letting him get on it and lay down they strapped his cuffed hands above his head and then his feet.

"Well well if it isn't the infamous Zim laying on my table. I've been waiting a long time for this." Nex purred sickly sweet shooing the guards out of the room. He ran his hands over Zim's bare torso seeming very interested in it. "Now let's see, I need to check your spooch for any damage after being away so long." Nex said looking thoughtful while picking up a scalpel slowly bringing it to his chest but stopped suddenly like he had forgot something. "Oh I almost forgot the anesthetic." He said absent mindedly picking up a syringe quickly stabbing it into Zim's jugular, with a sadistic smirk.

Zim hissed out in pain but relaxed immediately the numbing agent taking effect from its injection location. Picking the scalpel back up he brought it to Zim's left collar bone dragging it slowly down to his right pelvis bone. Gently he glided his fingers up the incision gradually pulling back the skin and muscle tinkering with Zim's spooch causing a shuddered gasp to slip out. Zim was feeling a little dizzy from the lose of his blood pouring out on the table, as if sensing this the mad scientist put the skin back sloppily stitching up the wound in jagged zig zags. Zim looked at him through blurry eyes seeing him pick up a vial he didn't recognize not that he could see it anyways. Carefully he poured a few drops on Zim's left side. Screaming out in pain the anesthetic wearing off, he tried to move from the acid only to be reminded he was trapped on this stupid table. Nex looked a little panicked grabbing the cooling gel rubbing it over the burn.

"Oh dear, that didn't work out like I had hoped. I wonder if you have done modifications to your legs. You're so tall." Nex purred dreamily, grabbing another scalpel cutting his pants leg open. He mercilessly cut all the way down to Zim's femur, making Zim stop breathing for a second so much pain, poking and prodding it making sure it was real. "E Earth's gr gravity is l l littler th than Irk's... I I grew be because of I it..." Zim panted and shuttered out starting to feel that dizziness again, blood loss.

The mad scientist quickly stitched it in the same crooked zig zag pattern. He caressed Zim's outer thigh before running his fingers over his stomach. Leaning over him, Nex licked up Zim's stomach to his chest tasting his blood. "I like you, I think I'm going to keep you. You're so delicious." He purred nuzzling his neck, pulling a branding rod up from beside the table, standing up straight before pressing the super heated stamp on the right side of his chest. Pulling it away with a wicked sadistic smile, Zim let out a shuddered breath looking at it realizing it was an Irken scientist symbol.

Zim was feeling tired the pains running ramped through him, he didn't know if he would even stay wake to make it to his cell. "For being so good would you like anything to do in your cell?" Nex purred gently rubbing a healing gel over his wounds. "Z Zim would... like some... b books and some... weighs..." Zim mumbled out half asleep from the weird psychotic scientist petting him. Nex called for the guards to gather the nearly unconscious Zim and for them to get what he requested. They walked in looking fairly horrified at the bloody mess Zim was or maybe it was the mad scientist still rubbing healing and cooling gel on the poor ex-invader's wounds.

Zim shook off his sleepiness, feeling the straps loosening. He sat up surprising both the guards, their expressions telling him that he shouldn't be sitting right now. "I don't think you can walk in this condition." The one on the right said about to help him up, but he swatted his hand away. "Zim can still walk... Zim thinks..." Zim exclaimed lazily sliding off the table standing tall. The mad scientist only smirked watching him with great interest, quite amused with his will.

"Be careful not to pull your stitches or you'll be seeing me sooner than you'd like." Nex purred smirk growing when he saw Zim stiffen. Zim gave him a nod letting the guards take him back to his cell. "How are you even walking after that?" The guard to his left asked curiously still walking a little closer than needed, concerned he might collapse

"It's called willpower, something Zim picked up from a certain human on Earth. Zim has a reason to keep going. To keep fighting, until Zim is able to be free again." Zim explained limping into his cell surprised to find the books and weighs he had asked for. The door slide shut his cuffs coming off and going through a tiny slot. "As long as you don't give us trouble your hands are free inside your cell. When it's time to go see Nex they'll automatically lock on." The guard explained watching Zim flex his hands, happy to see them free. He gave them a nod walking over to his cot, deciding to go into sleep mode seeing as it was going to take some time for these wounds to heal without the pak function.


	6. Straightjacket Hugs and New Ally

**The crazy Dib has made himself known and Zim seems to be toughening up and playing it smart for once. Oh and a surprise guest??** **~L~**

Dib woke in the same white padded room he had been in for the past three days. The straight jacket was pretty tight on his shoulders. "Zim..." He whispered throwing his head back against the soft wall behind him, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, at the thought of dying a little giggle escaped his lips. The door opened Gaz slipped in watching him warily. "Now that you've calmed down some mind explaining what happened?" Gaz asked leaning back against the wall crossing her arms.

Right then and there the waterworks turned on as he broke down in sobs. "They took him away. They took the one thing that I wanted more than anything. Now it's all gone, he's all gone. I have Gir and Mini Moose in the garage. I I was gonna fix 'em I, but I lost it. In my jean pocket there's a canvas with a message from him on it... It might help me calm down..." Dib said weakly between sobs and sniffles trembling like a leaf in the fall breeze.

"Ok stand up and I'll see if they'll let me hanging it up for you." Gaz replied giving Dib a saddened look, waiting for him to stand. Standing up slowly walked as far as his restraints would allow, leaning to the side. Gaz cautiously walked over digging into his pocket pulling out the canvas turning to the door she left searching for the elusive doctor's office in this nuthouse. Finally, finding it she knocked on the open door.

"Ok stand up and I'll see if they'll let me hanging it up for you." Gaz replied giving Dib a saddened look, waiting for him to stand. Standing up slowly walked as far as his restraints would allow, leaning to the side. Gaz cautiously walked over digging into his pocket pulling out the canvas turning to the door she left searching for the elusive doctor's office in this nuthouse. Finally, finding it she knocked on the open door. The elderly, balding man with big rimmed glasses looked up waving for her to come in.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Membrane?" He asked calmly setting his pen down giving her his full attention. "I think I know what caused this episode and I have found something that may help him. His only friend moved away and can't contact him while he's away, but he left a note. I wanted to see if I could hang it in there. I think it may make him feel I little better." Gaz explained coolly holding the canvas close hoping the quack would let her, it was kind of boring without his craziness around.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Do you think his friend will be coming back?" He asked happy to find the cause of his patient's mental instability. Gaz looked down at the canvas then back at him, not sure bad the situation really was but if it got Dib out then she'd just have to lie. "I'm not sure on that one, but hopefully he'll be able to contact him soon and give him more details." Gaz explained standing up ready to get away from the old man. "Alright then, hang it so he can view it, but out of his reach." He said kindly going back to his paperwork.

Gaz nodded walking quickly back to his padded room, finding him curled into the corner he had tucked himself in earlier. Slowly walking over to a spot that was out of reach, she gently hung it using the tape they gave her. She walked backwards over to the door, as he stumbled over to it, his wide eyes studying it and a wide smile graced his lips. She watched him for a minute seeing the spark return to his eyes. She just hoped this would bring him back to his usual crazy self. She left to give him time with the message since it did seem to fascinate him.

Dib stared at it tilting his head one way then the other, he would pace between his corner and the canvas staring at it for a few seconds before returning to his corner. He did this for several hours until he noticed a tiny heart under the alien's name, his smile grew inhumanly wide his eyes doing the same. "He likes me… Zim likes me…" He whispered with a little giggle before he began to sob. He let out a heartbreaking wail of angst falling to his knees. Slowly he walked on his knees back to his corner falling asleep the exhaustion finally taking hold, it was a fitful sleep.

In his dream, he was back in the fight with Zim. He put the scalpel away walking upfront to him slowly carefully placing his hands on Zim's hips. The claws on his back gently raked down leaving little beads of blood in their wake, his free hand caressed Dib's cheek. Dib leaned down Dib leaned down capturing his lips this time he kissed back, then it suddenly went dark. He found himself in Zim's kitchen Gir and Mini Moose laying where he had found them and Zim's screams for help coming from deep within the base sent an icy chill down his spine. Dib tried every single elevator he knew of but none would open without power. The sound of an elevator rising caught his attention he whirled around the sight before him was horrific.

"Dib… Help…" Zim croaked out his left eye was forced closed from a gash down the middle, three large disturbing ones running down his chest, his right shoulder was burned black and his translucent pink blood poured from them as he reached out to Dib. He went to hold him when his arms went straight through him, like he was a ghost. Zim fell to the floor dead, a maniacal laugh echoed through the empty base.

Dib woke screaming looking all around his padded prison for the alien finding nothing. He felt like the straightjacket was tighter than before, he was having trouble breathing. Getting to his feet he walked over to the canvas studying it. The waterworks started again, slowly he stumbled back to his corner burying face in his drawn up legs crying himself to sleep. He murmured the alien's name one last time before sleep took him, dreamlessly this time.

Zim had been in his lovely prison for a month now, most of his first wounds were nearly healed his new addictions were stitched together crudely he was starting to look more like Frankenstein now. He couldn't complain though his upper body had bulked out quite nicely. The sound of the main door opening, then the yelling came he recognized that voice anywhere. Sure enough the guards walked past his cell with Tak kicking, hissing and biting trying anything and everything to escape. They literally threw her into the cell next to his slamming the door. They walked out grumbling about her being a complete psycho. Zim smirked closing his book walking to the side closest to his new cell mate.

Tak growled getting up noticing him turning her head to stare at him shocked. "Zim, is that you? " She asked her lekku perking up, her head tilting to the side showing her curiosity. "Well Zim wasn't expecting to see you here. It would be a good idea if you keep calm earn their trust so we can escape. Zim knows you probably miss the Gaz back on Earth." He explained calmly seeing her eyes widen at the mention of Gaz.

She walked closer looking down at her restrained hands with a heavy sigh. "Ok, I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter. Neither of us can unlock the pals separated though. We'll have to find someone stupid enough to do that." She looked up at him then to the sound of the main door opening. Zim sighed flopping down on his cot waiting for them, as he expected they walked up to his cell.

"Well Zim, looks like the crazy scientist wants to play with you some more." One blued eyes guard Zaks said putting the restraints into the tube. Zim stood waiting on them to lock onto his hands. Once they were on he walked over to the door. "Who could resist something as sexy as Zim, anyways. " Zim exclaimed with a cocky smirk as they opened the door letting him out one walking on either side of him. He had already memorized the path they took, now he really did need to know it since he would have to go back for Tak, even though they were enemies in the past he couldn't leave her here for this torture. He didn't know if she could handle it as well as he did.


	7. There's Jealousy Here

**Wow looks like Zim has a cellmate, hopefully they can find a way to escape.** **~L~**

Walking into Nex's lab they found him standing by a chair fingers gently tapping it. "Please sit, Zim. This will be fun, I promise." Next purred patting the chair and wagging his finger on his other hand for him to come. The guards looked at each other confused, but didn't dare voice their opinion, quickly turning leaving Zim to the crazy scientist. He slowly walked over not to sure of where this always going, sitting down in the chair not wanting to tick him off. Nex's sadistic smirk grew his fingers gliding up his shoulder kneading it gently, this was odd behavior considering the scientist was anything, but gentle.

Ah there it was his claws dug into his shoulder leaving tiny red marks behind. He leaned down to him sliding his tongue over his cheek before he forced it into his mouth. Zim sat back not getting into it or rejecting it either, the last thing he needed was an angry scorned scientist on his hands. Nex pulled away tugging on his restraints wanting him to stand. Getting to his feet standing perfectly still as he watched the scalpel appeared in the mad scientist's hand. Slowly he dragged it down his side along his ribcage, index finger running over each one.

Zim hissed ever so slightly from the pain closing one eye trying to hold back his urge to knock the psycho out. After he was done playing he stitched him up licking the blood off. "I don't know how, but your tastes delicious just like the rest of you." Next purred putting the thread and needle back on the lab table behind him, the door opened Red and Purple entered looking Zim over. "Looks like you've done quite a bit since we saw him last, but it seems that you haven't slowed down on muscling up." Red said eying every inch of Zim's exposed skin finding it fascinating.

Zim turned to them with a smirk cracking his neck with a sigh. "Is that a brand I see?" Purple asked spying the Irken scientist symbol that was burned into his skin. "Yes well, Zim always wanted one. Zim wasn't expecting to get it in this manner, but it seems to be working out just fine." Zim exclaimed smirk growing as he looked over at Next finding a prideful smirk on his lips. Purple glanced at Red knowing that hooded glazed over look, and he felt a pang of slight jealousy, but he couldn't blame him either with how Zim was now.

"We're going to visit that spitfire you call a friend. Hopefully she can take some tips from you. I kinda like this new you. Keep it up, you might be out of here in a hundred years or so." Red said smoothly eying the symbol enviously before they turned to leave. Zim cocked husband head to the side with a sinister smirk waiting for the door to shut.

"Seems like someone has a crush. They really should be more careful with that." He said quietly turning to Nex, finding him glaring at the door. Zim knew he needed to do something to get him back to normal or Tak was going to have hell later. Cautiously he leaned down licking across his cheek. "I believe you are my favorite. No need to worry about the tallest." Zim purred turning on the charm hoping he could settle him down.

Nex relaxed a bit bringing a hand to Zim's back raking his claws down leaving long slender cuts, but not deep enough for stitches. Pulling back he made Zim sit gently rubbing the ointment over his new wounds. "They can't have you. I have decided I'm keeping you. You are most definitely my favorite." Nex said quietly smirk turning sadistic as he called the guards. Before they arrived he pulled Zim into another kiss, it made Zim's skin crawl but he closed his eyes picturing Dib instead.

They broke apart both breathing heavily, just as the guards entered the room. Zim stood walking over to them like nothing was going on. Once outside the guards looked him over curiously. "You look better this time around. Any reason for that?" Mun the red eyed guard asked looking thoroughly curious. Zim grinned widely knowing he could lie his way out of their curiosities.

"Well the tallest interrupted Nex in the middle of his studying. He wasn't to happy, but he did leave some lovely marks on my back for the interruption." He answered smoothly walking into his cell feeling the restraints release after the door closed. "We'll be back for you in a little while princess. Nex is going to have a field day with you." Zaks called over his shoulder as they walked out leaving the two prisoners alone.

"I see you have a couple new ones to add to your collection." Tak remarked walking closer to his cell cocking her hip to the side. Zim smirked walking over as well. "Nex won't abuse you too badly. Zim seems to be his favorite. With a little prodding Zim was able to calm him down so you don't get as damaged." Zim explained crossing his arms cocking his hip to the side as well.

"Have the tallest come to you yet?" He asked coolly finding his book plopping down on his cot wincing slightly. "Yes, those bastards did if I could have gotten out of here I would have ripped them apart." She hissed out angrily stomping her foot on the ground. Zim smirked at her watching her little temper tantrum.

"Would love to do that too, but first we have to get out of here and back to our humans." He said coolly flipping the page in his book. Tak stared at him blinking once, twice before her face went from anger to shock. "There's no way you and him are together!" She snapped out in shock staring at him in wide eyed disbelief. Zim looked up from his book smirk not faltering once.

"Well it was the heat of the moment kind of battle between us like usual that started it. He just thought of the stupidest way to escape is all, but Zim found that he liked it." Zim explained with a blush looking fro the side embarrassed. "Zim, tell me what happened?" Tak asked with a sigh flopping down on her cot too. He glanced back at her with a heavy sigh.

"It started for the Dib last year after he saw Zim shirtless, after he started acting odd. The usual insults thrown had become more perverse and the almighty Zim never backs down to a challenge so he learned them as well. Little did Zim know he was doing some kind of flirt thing. It finally came to a boiling point for the Dib after Zim learned what was going on. He m have prodded a bit much, and the Dib proposed a battle. During the battle Zim had lost his shirt and things got extremely close, that's when he kissed Zim." Zim paused staring down at the floor taking a long breath. Closing his book and sitting up figuring he couldn't focus on reading anyways.

"The Monday after was extremely awkward for the both of us. He even went so far as to wear a blood colored shirt after a comment Zim had made. Zim couldn't take it slipping away from him and then the Gaz found Zim asking about the kiss. At the time Zim didn't know what to think of it, but now Zim thinks he could learn to enjoy it." Zim finished staring down at the floor his magenta orbs clouded with many emotions but mostly sadness. The main doors opened signaling the guards return for Tak.

"Remember stay calm and think of what you want to do while you're stuck in that cell." He whispered snatching his book up going back to his reading like he had been ignoring her. Tak took a deep calming breath before walking over to the door waiting for them to unlock it. Seeing that she had calmed down they opened the door gently taking her arms leading her away. Zim watched them lead her out if the room. He sighed in relieve that she hadn't taken one of them out yet. Ten minutes later the doors opened to his surprise Red floated over to his cell without Purple, this wasn't good.


End file.
